Primer Escalon
by Changuich
Summary: Kurt es un chico inteligente y solitario, el cual sufrió un trauma en su antigua escuela, y Blaine es el típico chico rico y presuntuoso,el cual es muy malo en las matemáticas. Cuando ambos chicos se conocen las cosas no salen muy bien y esto hace que no se agraden¿Que pasaría si su maestra le asigna a Kurt como tutor?¿Llegaran a llevarse bien?(Smut, personalidades diferentes)


**Holiiiiiiis **** Bueno este es mi primer Fic que escribo LoL **

**Espero que les guste porque me esforcé mucho, mucho en hacerlo. Me tarde un poco por las distracciones y pues…la trágica noticia del sábado… BUENO BUENO BUENO sinceramente no quiero hablar de eso, hace que me deprima demasiado. Eeeen fin al final les dejare mi Twitter y Tumblr para que me sigan, si tienen alguna idea que me quieran compartir o alguna pregunta ;D También en ellos subiré algunas imágenes o dibujos de cómo me imagino algunas cosillas o algunos datos ;D.**

**Ya por ultimo espero que me comenten en sus Reviews como les pareció el primer capítulo .v.**

**Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. Rated M por futuro smut y (TAL VEZ)lenguaje fuerte .3. (Conste que avise)**

**Order Made**

El timbre que anunciaba el receso acababa de sonar, todos alumnos que estaban en el salón de clases salieron casi corriendo para ir al edificio del comedor para comprar el almuerzo o agarrar un buen lugar para ellos y sus amigos o simplemente pasear, conversar, descansar e incluso ir a la biblioteca a estudiar o terminar alguna tarea incompleta.

Todos excepto uno que todavía se encontraba sentado en su lugar terminando la tarea que el profesor acababa de encargar. Era un joven castaño, pálido como la porcelana, con unos hermosos ojos azules como el cielo, ocultos bajo unos lentes con un armazón bastante grueso y negro, junto con un flequillo peinado de lado medio despeinado como el resto de su cabello.

Para este chico esta era una de las clases "más sencillas", al igual que la tarea que les acababan de encargar, por eso había decidido terminarla en ese instante.

Habían pasado ya unos diez minutos, si no es que menos, y por fin había terminado. Empezó a guardar poco a poco sus cosas y cuando levanto su libreta para guardarla, el lápiz que estaba recargado en ella se resbalo cayendo al suelo para después seguir con su camino hasta que paro gracias a que choco con un asiento vacío.

Fastidiado, el castaño fue hasta aquel lugar a recoger su pequeño lápiz fugitivo. Se agacho para levantarlo y una vez hecho esto, al alzarse se dio cuenta de que en aquel lugar todavía estaba el libro y el cuaderno de alguien.

"_Blaine Anderson", _aquel nombre estaba escrito en la hoja de presentación y en los costados, cosa que los maestros obligaban hacer a sus estudiantes para que nadie se robara la libreta de alguien pretendiendo que era suya, pero… ¿Quién diablos era Blaine Anderson?

El ojiazul era bastante conocido por ser una persona sumamente aplicada en sus estudios y totalmente solitaria, por lo que el no reconocer a alguien por su nombre no era extraño en él.

El tímido muchacho, volteaba a todos lados para ver si no había todavía alguien en salón, hasta que vio y recordó que su maestro estaba aún sentado en su escritorio leyendo un libro viejo, esperando a que el descanso terminara y así recibir a su próxima clase. Aquel hombre era de edad avanzada, con un cabello castaño oscuro y canoso, y al igual que el chico llevaba lentes, pero los de ellos eran mucho más pequeños.

-Di-disculpe…profesor- dijo intentando llamar la atención de aquel señor con su queda voz.- A-alguien olvido sus cosas aquí…- El maestro volteo a ver al muchacho que señalaba con su mano el asiento de su compañero.

-A si, tienes razón…debe ser de Anderson ¿Verdad? Aaaah Dios.- dio un gran suspiro mientras se quitaba los anteojos y se tocaba las sienes en forma de irritación- Que se le va a hacer… oye… ¿me harías un favor? –El pálido asintió rápidamente sin saber lo que le iban a pedir. – ¿Se los podrías entregar por mí? Les acabo de encargar tarea y va a ser una perfecta excusa para que no la haga.

-¿Perdón?- respondió con sorpresa.- pero…yo no conozco a…-su voz fue disminuyendo conforme seguía- De acuerdo…lo hare- acepto con una voz desanimada.

-Gracias, te lo agradezco mucho Kurt.-

-Si…no hay de que…-El pobre dio una media sonrisa de lado, mostrando una suma incomodidad. ¿Cómo demonios iba a encontrar y devolverle las cosas a alguien que ni siquiera conocía? Y lo peor es que no tenía a nadie a quien preguntarle.

Una vez salió del salón con sus cosas, y las de un extraño, el querido Kurt empezó su búsqueda. Empezó caminando por los pasillos con los libros en sus brazos dejándolos más que a la vista, siguió su recorrido por lo que restaba del segundo piso y una vez que termino empezó su búsqueda en el primero, aprovechando de que ahí era su siguiente clase.

Por todos los cielos jamás se había sentido tan incómodo, viendo las caras de los demás esperando que alguien fuera el dueño de aquellos libros, se sentía tan avergonzado que al mirar a alguien estos le devolvieran la mirada, a veces con una sonrisa, otras con un guiño, otras simplemente con una cara de superioridad, otras confundidas, como él, el pobre ya no podría estar más rojo de la pena y ya cansado decidió recargarse en la pared que tenía detrás.

"_¿y si jamás encontraba al dueño de esas cosas?, ¿y si el dueño se desesperaba por no poder encontrarlas nunca?, ¿y si el profesor lo regañaba por su culpa?, ¡¿y si reprobaba por su culpa?!" _ Esos eran solo unos de todos los pensamientos que estaban en mente en esos momentos hasta que escucho una voz que se dirigía a él.

-Oye, creo que lo que tienes ahí me pertenece- Automáticamente Kurt bajo la mirada para evitar algún contacto con el extraño-

-Yo…e…eeem…lo-lo ciento- el castaño se había puesto rojo…otra vez… empezaba a balbucear y a temblar, lo cual causo una pequeña risa del otro.- Yo-yo no sabía que era tuya! –En ese momento tomo todo el valor que pudo y alzo la mirada para encontrarse con unos hermosos ojos hazel, un lindo cabello negro con unos risos que se notaban al instante que se intentaban aplacarse con una leve capa de gel y unos labios tan…

-¡HEY! ¡Te estoy hablando!- Grito el chico, que al parecer, era más bajo que el pálido sacando a este de sus…pensamientos.

-Oh! Sí, claro, disculpa yo solo…estaba…pensando…en…- Y como ya costumbre del muchacho se sonrojo una vez más.-…cosas-

El pelinegro apoyo su mano a la pared del lado derecho del otro poniéndolo muchísimo más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

-Y bien ¿me los devolverás?... ¿cariño?- le susurro acercándose a su oído, haciendo que el sonrojo del castaño se esfumara casi de inmediato, abriendo la boca mientras hacia un gesto de disgusto.-

-¿Disculpa? ¿Cómo…como me dijiste? ¿Cariño?- empezó a cuestionar en un tono sarcástico y de burla, su cara cambio de incomodidad y timidez a una de coraje, haciendo que el más bajo se separara de inmediato mirándolo todo indignado como si le hubiese hecho un favor al 'inocente' desconocido.-

-Eem ¿sí? ¿Cuál es el problema con eso?- Decía mientras alzaba las manos a modo de pregunta.-

-¿C-c-como que cual es el problema?-respondió como si la respuesta fuera obvio – Yo no sé qué me crees para estarme diciendo "cariño"- hizo un gesto en lo último con las manos en forma de comillas aéreas- No sé si crees que soy una persona o demasiado fácil, o demasiado necesitada como para que me salgas con esa clase de apoditos, y además tengo tus "pertenencias"…. –alzo la libreta para leer el nombre del "irrespetuoso" para decir, o en su caso escupir, su nombre-… Anderson, porque el profesor me lo pidió como un F-A-V-O-R ¿Entiendes? Y además el profesor quería que hicieses tu tarea, la cual estoy seguro que no harás, y otra cosa, si no es demasiada molestia para el "Señor" NO me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra NUNCA-

Con esto último Kurt le devolvió sus cosas a Blaine pegándoselas en el pecho a la vez que aprovechaba para empujarlo un poco y salir casi corriendo a refugiarse en el salón de la materia que le tocaba, mientras este las sostenía más sorprendido que nunca y sin entender que acababa de suceder.

Blaine estaba completamente confundido después de lo que paso, por lo que al irse Kurt pensó _"¿Pero qué mierda acaba de pasar?"_. Así que después de eso decidió reunirse con sus amigos en el comedor.

En todo el camino no pudo sacar de su mente la actitud explosiva de su compañero de clases, hasta que por fin llego al comedor y a lo lejos pudo observar el brazo de uno de sus amigos saludándole para indicarle donde estaban. Al acercarse pudo ver a sus amigos platicando y discutiendo acerca de canciones, videojuegos y otras tonterías.

Se sentó al lado derecho de Wes, un chico con rasgos asiáticos y un poco moreno, el cual era el que discutía con David acerca de las canciones que cantar ya que ellos eran miembros del concejo de los Warblers, un coro acapella el cual era demasiado popular en la escuela, al igual que los deportistas.

-¿Por qué esa cara larga Blainey? –Le pregunto un chico rubio sentado al frente de este. Llamando la atención de los otros miembros sentados en la mesa.

-Oye sí, Jeff tiene razón te vez muy abatido –Continuo diciendo un chico al lado izquierdo de Jeff con cabello castaño bastante oscuro llamado Nick.-

-¿Abatido? Yo diría aturdido- Contesto el moreno- ¿Recuerdan que les dije que iba a buscar mis libros? –El resto del grupo asintió- Pues el maestro me dijo que nerdy-Hummel los tenia y que me estaba buscando para devolvérmelos y luego…-

-Wow wow wow ¿Nerdy-Hummel? ¡¿Enserio?! ¡HA! Y-y-y ¿Y qué paso?- interrumpió otro chico castaño mucho más alto que Blaine mientras se carcajeaba-

-Bueno, si me dejas continuar Seb con gusto te diré-Contesto sarcástico -Pues si… luego lo vi recargado en la pared del primer piso con abrazando mis cosas entre sus brazos y para ser sinceros incluso se veía…tierno…-

Al decir esto los miembros del grupo se empezaron a pseudo-burlar del moreno con simples risitas y unos cuantos "aaaw".

-Ya basta –dijo mientras también se risas- déjenme continuar, pues si, y ya me acerque a él y cuando le dije de mis cosas, su cara se había vuelto COMPLETAMENTE R-O-J-A –Y con esto los muchachos se rieron otra vez- y después de que tartamudeo un poco le pregunte si me los devolvería y luego de eso le dije "Cariño". Y con eso el tipo ¡EXPLOTO! Literalmente ¡exploto!- al momento todos se callaron.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que exploto? – Pregunto Nick un poco desconcertado-

-Si en serio, nonono no sé cómo explicarlo, después de decirle Cariño me empezó a decir "que quien me creía" "que si creía que era un tipo fácil o necesitado" o yo que se, y al parecer ni siquiera sabía mi nombre porque tuvo que ver la libreta para decir mi apellido. Fue TAN extraño y toda vía me dijo que no le volviera a hablar, como si hubiera pensado en hacerlo- cuando termino tomo una papita del plato de Wes para comérsela y masticarla con enojo-

-Dios parece que tiene un problema-Dijo Wes mientras veía como su amigo agarraba de su comida-

-HA HA HA Pobre! Todavía que es un matadito, es un loco bipolar –Dijo Sebastián mientras se moría de la risa.-

-NO! Si hubieras estado ahí…creo que estarías como yo, o peor quien sabe que hubieras hecho tu…- Continuaba Blaine mientras ponía su mano en la frente para recargarse en la mesa.

Paso otro rato para que tocaran el timbre en señal de que el receso había terminado. Todos los Warblers se levantaron y se estiraron un poco.- ¿Qué clase les toca chicos?- pregunto David-

-Matemáticas…- respondieron Jeff, Wes, Nick y Blaine al unísono con un tono de aburrimiento.

-Uugh, que suerte, prefiero las matemáticas mil veces a tener Física…-Suspiro- Bueno, los veo cuando terminen las clases- termino de decir, para luego despedirse con la mano mientras se iba con Sebastián a sus últimas dos clases. Los demás miembros se despidieron de igual manera para irse a sus diferentes salones.

Una vez que llegaron al salón de matemáticas, enseguida, Blaine pudo distinguir una silueta solitaria leyendo en las primeras filas, no había nadie más en el salón e incluso la profesora todavía no había llegado, solo estaban él, los demás Warbles y Kurt. Sus amigos notaron de inmediato a Kurt también por lo que intentaron ocultar sus risas, mientras golpeaban al moreno con sus codos en sus costillas.

-Basta…-les susurro a sus amigos quienes no paraban de reírse, hasta que por fin pararon cuando pasaron junto a él y se dirigieron a sus lugares casi al fondo del salón. Blaine rodo los ojos para después irse a sentar, pero, al pasar al lado de Kurt creyó haber visto una lágrima que se deslizaba en su mejilla.

-Oigan, no notaron algo extraño en el parecía como si estuviera…-Empezó a susurrar de nuevo bajando la voz poco a poco.

-Eeeeeeem…no…creo que te…traumaste un poquiiiiiito con lo que paso hace rato-Interrumpió Nick sentado a la izquierda de Blaine.

Si…creo que tienes razón, creo que estoy enloqueciendo como él-Los cuatro se querían carcajear a todo volumen pero solo dos se pudieron aguantar y los otros dos empezaron a golpear el escritorio de su asiento mientras se le salían una que otra risita.

Los demás alumnos empezaban a entrar y estos chicos continuaban burlándose, el salón se llenó en cuestión de segundos y la maestra entro después del último alumno, aunque ya era algo tarde la profesora inicio su clase como si nada, bueno para eso le pagaban ¿no?

-Bueno chicos, ya tengo los resultados de sus exámenes -

Comenzó a hablar la mujer, era bastante morena, tenía el cabello rizado y pintado de rubio todo sujeto por una coleta peinada hacia atrás, algunos alumnos le apodaban "Niki Minaj" ya que tenía una cadera bastante grande, su nombre era Rose- voy a pasar a sus lugares para entregárselos, cualquier duda pueden preguntar terminando la clase…

La mujer empezó a hojear los exámenes que tenía en las manos -Disculpe, Señor Hummel podría ayudarme a repartirlos por favor.

-¿Eh? Em…si –respondió con voz baja, fue hasta el escritorio y la maestra le dio la mitad. En verdad a veces Kurt odiaba ser "el preferido" de los maestros, esto implicaba pedirle constantes favores, molestos favores.

La maestra empezó a repartir las pruebas dejando a un nervioso chico por su lado, "_Diablos_" pensó, le había tocado la primera mitad y la profesora siempre los ordenaba en orden alfabético, así que eso significaba una cosa.

_Anderson_ _Blaine,_ estaba escrito en una linda letra cursiva.

"_¿pero…que?"_ Cinco punto Cuatro era la calificación que adornaba el examen de Anderson. Kurt dejo salir una pequeña risa, llamando la atención de varios alumnos a su alrededor, al instante se cubrió la boca con su mano izquierda.

Rápidamente fue al lugar de Blaine y le dejo toscamente su examen en su escritorio haciendo que saltara un poco del susto, mientras Kurt se iba Blaine pudo escuchar una risa proveniente de él.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te fue? –Pregunto Wes que estaba sentado detrás del pelinegro.

-Del asco…- Se volteo para verle la cara y enseñarle el examen-

-¡¿Qué?!- grito en voz baja- ¡Cinco punto cuatro! ¿Pero qué te paso?

-Osh no se, creo que tendré que quedarme a hablar con Nicki –

-¡Cállate Blaine!- Le dijo Jeff sentado a su derecha.- Te va a escuchar y te va a ir peor

-Ya, ya, está bien-

La clase se había terminado y el salón se iba vaciando. Los cuatro miembros del coro se quedaron un momento sentado y ya cuando el salón estaba casi despejado, Blaine decidió ir con la maestra, mientras los otros tres chicos lo esperaban en la puerta.

-Disculpe, maestra ¿puedo hablar con usted?- Pregunto cortésmente.

-Si Señor Anderson ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?- le respondió casi de inmediato mientras se ponía sus lentes y recargaba sus brazos en el escritorio-

-Bueno, en realidad quería saber sobre mi calificación, si es que voy a …-

-¿Pasar?, bueno con esa calificación de examen…no…- Su tono de voz era demasiado sincero que hasta sonaba molesto.- Mire Señor Anderson, sus antiguos maestros me han platicado que usted es un muy buen alumno, pero que es muy distraído, no te preocupes tienes todavía un parcial y el sumario para pasar el semestre, PERO, te recomendaría que encontraras un buen tutor o que al menos entregaras tus tareas.

La maestra vio como Kurt se levantaba para irse- ¡Señor Hummel! Puede acercarse un momento.

Y así lo hizo, el pálido se acercó lo más rápido posible al escritorio de su profesora favorita, miro de reojo con rencor a Blaine, el cual sintió un horrible escalofrió pasar por su espalda haciéndolo temblar un poco.

-Señor Hummel, usted es uno de los mejores alumnos que tengo y ese no es un secreto- El castaño sonrió mientras se sonrojo un poco, mientras que el pelinegro solo rodaba los ojos- y quisiera pedirle un gran favor.

-Si profesora, con mucho gusto- El ojiazul contesto de inmediato y completamente feliz.

-Bueno, el Joven Anderson ha tenido problemas con algunos ejercicios de matemáticas -_"Oh no" _pensaba Kurt- y vamos a seguir viendo algunos de los temas pasados para continuar con otros nuevos -_"Ooooh no" _pensó ahora Blaine- Así que me gustaría que usted ayudase a su compañero a comprender los temas vistos y los que vamos a ver, por eso me gustaría preguntarle si… -_"Por favor no" _ahora pensaban los dos- ¿Podría ser el tutor del Señor Anderson – "_NOOOOOOOOOOOO"_

Ambos chicos estaban en shock y no podían ni moverse, se escucharon las risas de los amigos del pelinegro.

-Aaah…y-yo n-no creo poder…tengo…varios proyectos de las otras clases y…-

-Sí y yo tengo, e-eh la-la-las prácticas de los Warblers y-y-y de box y las otras materias-

-Por favor, Señor Anderson esta es su única oportunidad para pasar mi materia y Señor Hummel le prometo que le pondré puntos extra, ¡a ambos les pondré puntos extra si aceptan!-

Insistió Rose desesperada para que aceptaran, ambos suspiraron para decir al mismo tiempo.

**-"Acepto"- ** _-"De acuerdo"-_

**Termineeeee ;v; Como mencione al principio me tarde en escribirlo por diferentes distracciones, unas demasiado tristes, perooo… Bueno espero que les haya gustado porque para ser honesta a mi si ;v;**

**P.D: Mi maestra de matemáticas me inspiro para a ser a esta maestra xD super loooooooool ella se llama Roció por eso le puse Rose xD. **

**Para confirmar Kurt si había derramado una lagrimilla, porque pudo escuchar a las risas y el sentía que se burlaban de él, y eso (en mi historia) le afecta extremadamente, en un futuro se explicara porque ;D **

**Twitter: **** (/)Changuich(_)Or**** *Sin paréntesis, en Twitter subiré un dibujo de un mapita de como YO me imagino Dalton .v.***

**Tumblr: changuich(-) .com(/) *Sin paréntesis* **

**Poooor fiiiiiiis dejen Reviews ;v; en verdad me gustaría saber su opinión **


End file.
